My Only Wish
by lil'shinigami
Summary: It's Christmas but what is Tenten wishing for? Read and Find out! Christmas one shot. NejixTen


**My Only Wish**

**A/N: Naruto's not mine, 'Santa can you hear me' song is not mine, and I don't anything! Poor me! T_T**

Konoha was once known for its beautiful green scenery is now covered with white thick snow of winter. Everyone was preparing for the celebration of Christmas, one of the most festive occasions in the land that even the villains for once stop doing unnecessary things (well it's really because of the thick snow that no one dared to have a fight in the middle of it). The ninjas and kunochis start to prepare for their Christmas.

One of them is the beautiful weapon mistress of Konoha who now strolling around town looking for gifts to buy to her friends and for the street children around town.

'Well, I have gifts for the girls, and almost all for the boys except for my sparing, teammate and long time crush, Neji.' she though while aimlessly roaming around the market area looking for different gift items available.

'I also have to think for the gift for the street children and but large ribbons to finish up my Christmas tree.' she continued until she spotted one of her close friends.

"Our youthful, blossom! Merry youthful Christmas to you!" Lee enthusiastically greeted while hugging Tenten.

"Merry Christmas—uummpphh." Tenten wasn't able to finish her greeting due to lack of oxygen from Lee's enormous hug.

"Can'." Tenten gasped.

"Oh, sorry! Here, a gift for you!"

"Thank you, Lee."

"Oh, well of I go I'll deliver this gifts to our friends…" Lee pointed behind him.

"And if I don't finish this before dawn I'm going to run 5000 times around in Konoha without any thing on." Lee proclaimed while carrying a large sack full of gifts.

_After a while…_

Tenten stopped at Ichiraku's to have a bowl of hot ramen after a long shopping. As she sat down from her favorite place she saw Sakura and Sasuke from a light post near the ramen shop kissing. From the other side she saw a very bright red Hinata holding Naruto's hand while walking towards the Team 7's waiting Area Bridge.

"They sure are lucky." She said nothing in particular.

"Who's lucky?" a manly voice asked her destructing her deep reverie.

"Oh! Neji" Tenten was shocked. She didn't expect to see her longtime crush at the ramen shop.

"Hn."

"Them…" She said pointing towards Sakura and Sasuke still kissing and Hinata and Naruto, carrying Hinata in his arms.

"Hn." he grunted while sitting down in front of Tenten.

There was a long silence between the two teammates too shy to start a conversation.

"Ahem." Tenten faked coughed.

This made Neji raised his eyebrow.

"A-anou, Neji. Would you like to help me decorate my house?" Tenten asked hoping he would agree. Spending time with him would be a great gift for Christmas, she tought.

"Okay." he started to stand up and paid for Tenten's food.

"Hey Neji, you don't have to do that. I have my own money you know." she protested while hurriedly getting her things.

"I just thought that you don't have enough money from all those things you've brought." he reasoned while helping her carry her shopping bags.

_When they reached Tenten's house…_

"Welcome to my new house Neji!" Tenten welcomed him from her new house. This house was surely a better one than her old rundown apartment. It's big enough for a small family of four. It has a small parking lot, a foyer, and a garden.

"Hn. Nice house. Is this what you've been saving?"

"Yep! It took me 100 A-rank and 20 S-rank missions to buy this house." Tenten proudly said.

"Hn." Neji dismissed their talk and proceed inside the new house.

The receiving area is the first one to be seen when entering the house. It was almost fully decorated aside from the Christmas tree that's half done and the scattered gift wrappers.

"Sorry for the mess, hehehe…" Tenten apologized while scratching her head.

"I don't know what to do first when I decided I do it all of the same time this is what happen." she continued while making a space for them to walk on.

"What do you want me to help then?"

"Well, you could finish up my Christmas tree. All you have to do is to wrap this ribbons that I brought." she said while handling him a roll of ribbon that has its first end tied up in a bow.

"The bow should be on top of the tree next to the shuriken star."Tenten explained. She started to hum a few words from the last song she heard at the market place.

_I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me someone to hold  
Maybe, Maybe  
be all my own in a big red bow_

Neji heard her.

"She has a beautiful voice." he whispered to himself.

"Did you say something, Neji?" Tenten asked as she inclined her head at her right side.

"Hn." Neji 'answered' while Tenten proceeded to the kitchen to prepare some snacks for Neji as a thank you gift for him and to prepare healthy snacks for the street children. She thought that giving the children food would be nice rather give them junkies.

_After a while…_

**BLAG! **a loud thud was heard from the receiving area o Tenten. It came from no other than Neji who have been fallen from the stool he used to reach the six feet Christmas tree.

"Hsss." Neji hissed as he felt a stung of pain from his finger tips. He accidentally pricked his finger from the shuriken star when he held at the tree for support.

Tenten hurriedly came out of the kitchen and looked at what happened to her teammate.

"Are you okay, Neji?" Tenten worriedly asked as she approached the Christmas tree that stood still even after the little commotion that have happen.

"Hn." Neji grunted. He didn't want to look stupid in front of his very important person especially this season.

Neji was wrapped around the big red ribbon his trying to put at the top of the tree with the bow on the top of his head.

"Pfph" Tenten contained her laughter at the ridiculous predicament Neji has been.

"Don't you dare."Neji sternly warned as he gave him 'The Glare' the prodigy was known for.

Tenten ignored him as she tried to unwrap her sparing partner from the huge ribbon around him.

"So, did you already receive your wish from Santa?" Neji asked out of nowhere remembering the song that he heard her humming.

"Yeah…" Tenten shyly answered.

"Thanks Neji-kun." she continued while giving him a peck in the cheek and looked at him warmly.

**A/N: This is my super late Christmas gift to all NejixTenten fans out there. This story is also even-ing out my stories. I just made a very embarrassing Christmas one shot in Wallflower. So I made this just so my embarrassment from my first Christmas fic to be left forgotten to my soul.**


End file.
